paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Between Elements Chapter 1: A Never-Ending Story of the Elementium
My first superhero story that consists my fursona and there's also a possibility that my OCs will appear as well. Why bother if anything goes into it? Oh well, guess you'll realize soon enough before you knew it. As the journey continues of an 18 year old boy who still wonders within deep dangers of anything that comes in his way and at the same time, he keeps resisting on controlling the elements after that incident when he gained elemental powers in a deep forest not so long ago. As for now, no boy or man will be ever be forgotten to what this never-ending story never cease to continue.... My fursona and OCs will be in their anthro-forms. This is also my first anthro-superhero story. There also battle songs that will trigger in some battle scenes or pre-battle scenes along the story. No fight will ever be the same without battle soundtracks. (I selected them efficiently when I was in YouTube searching for battle soundtracks and so on) Story made by Xavierthespecialvet. Characters: Main: * Christian Philip Halcyon AKA Elementium Minor: * Allan Berriers AKA Sharpshooter * Yasmin Berriers AKA Astral Mage Story (Enjoy Reading and Get Ready for the Fight Of Your Life) Some time later when Christian thought he can't survive any longer, he would definitely thought that he can't survive on his own. With the incident in a deep forest not so long ago when he found his powers, he cannot believe it in his eyes for which anything he thought was never a fantasy in his mind. For now that he is asleep with a smile wore down on his face, he had never been in a coma but he had been rescued by his long lost best-friend, not to mention, there were more like brothers, like they promise when they were young. The two shared everything about them, between life and death, they keep on moving on as they were orphans after their parents died with reasons they knew. Moments as the day goes by, Christian's eyes slowly opening. He was no longer in asleep anymore. He slowly gains his consciousness as he rise out of the bed and yawns with his arms stretching. For now that he wore his light-blue pajama set He came out of the bedroom and white socks. He went downstairs and saw his best friend, Allan. He wore a crimson shirt and black sleeping shorts and there was Yasmin, reading a book in the living. He smiled seeing his two friends, not to mention, relatives ''as for each other. All of them were different, but everything else they knew each other was simply the same. "Hey guys..." Christian said as the two saw him by the stairs. He came down to the living room and sat down on the couch and sighed in distress. This expression for him was barely grim and he felt that his weakness is showing off. The other two in the meantime, knew what Christian felt and saw this coming, especially with the incident that he told them not so long ago. "Hey Chris." Allan said as he puts his hand on Christian's left shoulder. "You don't have to feel worry about the incident, We know that you haven't understand why you keep your powers." "I know, Allan, but really. For some reason, I don't even think that I never see that coming when my parents died after their memorial." Christian muttered and frowned in disbelief and his face went down and observed his left hand. While observing, his left hand and the back of it, it had a some kind of insignia. The back of his left hand had a inverted star within a magic circle with several arcane runes written around it. It was never without a doubt that it was a kind of a mark which sends to the wielder like him that brings any different possibilities that might come to him, not even with unexpected moments that he didn't know. For him and his parents, he never thought that even when they were passed away, he still had gotten over it. It made clear for him that being an orphan can be such in an inconceivable challenge yet a little gentle for him. He closed his eyes.....haunted by the peaceful looks of his now deceased parents.... He sighed....not muttering when seeing this mark. It feels like it tormented him, even deep inside him that caused to flinch and cease until any moment that will continue head on. No boy or man should never go relentless on this, especially to an eighteen year old like him. "Still worried about that mark, Yan-yan?" Yasmin asked and not to mention, she called his nickname as well. This expression for her is really gentle yet promising. "A little, but still, I don't mind about it. Not that I have to control them." Christian frowned but still, he can do anything just to keep the elements inside him under his bare control. "It's alright, Chris. I know how you feel. Not if that your parents because they never see it coming." Allan said, his words comforting him with care and he smiled "I know, Allan. We are all orphans for our reasons. And sometimes, we never knew we are like, ''brothers and sisters." Christian said and smiled as well. "I know we are...Well then, if we don't mind, we're getting hungry now. Let's have breakfast before you leave for adventures and secrets of this." Yasmin said and they nodded in approval. They all went to the breakfast table before Christian leaves for anything he need to discover for what's behind with all of the element's secrets. Moments later after they had their fill from breakfast, Christian and Yasmin went outside while went to the town Allan alone....He is always on their backs....Not just because he can get very sneaky when sees his opponents right in front of his own scope. As he now he is now in the city, hiding in the small shadows as he watched over the city...with his own armory that all set. As for now, Christian wore his jacket, black jeans and a white scarf wrapped in his neck and everything else just hangs on....and he brings along with a special yet rare sword......The "Sylvan Excalibur." He found it several days ago when they were on a quest defending Scarlet City and what an unexpected place where this sword was laid down in a deep cave. Yasmin wore his black thin-clothed coat, plain yellow blouse and whitish-gray skirt reaches below her knees. She bring along with her satchel with a book inside it. Probably that she wanted to bring along with her but that book is not any kind of book that she read...Not in the mood when she never to read or something like that. So far that they thought to himself that when that mark from his left hand seems something special...He would never deny....not even one denial that he never wanted to....perhaps he never wanted to happen it in the first place. For some reason, there are times that he doubted it but still, he thought that he considers himself....a burden.... Even has he gotten this far, he knows what they were back in the older days with their survival. Clearly, he never thought to himself, that he could be such an intimidated boy. He glanced to his friends, with bare serious looks on their faces. Even though their friendly around their corners, the two never felt that...unusual... "Still reading about that book, Yasmin? Everytime I see you, you always read that over and over again." Christian said in bare sarcasm as he glanced at Yasmin reading with a title called "The Astral's Journal." Yasmin sighed before she turned the page. "I can't help it, Yan-kun. But I always took interest in reading it as much as I do when I found it." Christian sighed as well but a smile shown in his face. "No wonder. Heh...I guess you have interest in it." Yasmin giggled as she turned the page once again. "Of course, I do, Christian. But don't you know that you have bare control on your powers as well?" Chiristian shook his head and replied back. "I know...but don't remind me that for another time...I don't know if I can hold any longer about this but I would gladly give it a try." and then....he frowned in distress and sunk his head, letting pain being overwhelmed him... Yasmin sighed slightly and shown a friendly smile. She then puts her right hand on Christian's left shoulder. Christian raised his head and glanced at her as they faced each other. "Look, Yan-yan. I know you never meant this to happen but you have to believe it, even inside you. Just like you say, we are all orphans but even thought that we are like relatives, even our blood is not match. Besides, you got me and Allan and we got you. Sometimes, being under the sun can't let your efforts go to waste. We know too well that even we have to go deeper and find more clues about that incident and so on...Just remember this, Christian....We will make it through." Words convinced within Christian's deep mind. He couldn't forget it, not even once what he should. Convinced and being comforted at the same time, he smiled and nodded. "You're right and I know that my promise will make it safe." "Glad you will." For things that they never know, they would never consider it, "dangerous." Not even one complain but only if things could get in harm's way. Little did they know if anything that want to reveal something, it could be somewhat a miracle. They never doubt about it. Never. All of the sudden, Yasmin's phone rang. When she noticed, it came from her older brother who is still at the city. She thought of what brings to them might be....drastic. She answered to Allan, giving to them what brings. "Brother? What is it?" as Yasmin answered, waiting for her brother's response. She put it on loudspeaker so that Christian can hear him and answer as well. "Sorry guys...But I think you have to see this. Meet me at the city and you better quick. And I mean, now..." "What? Alright. We'll be on our way..." Christian said, barely feeling intimidated. The call ended, leaving them with questions hanged up and unanswered...but soon will know when they find out why due to the call of the Sharpshooter. They look to each other as they are ready to face what's ahead of them. Bare serious yet intimidated looks hang upon their looks. "You ready?" Yasmin asked. Christian nodded and gives him a deep breath before speaking. "Ready as I'll ever be...Now let's go. I wonder what brought up at Scarlet City." They nodded and they rush to the city, hoping not anything will come to their way but in anything, they have what it takes just for the safety of the city itself Minutes later after rushing to city as Allan alarmed of what's going on, they were arrived. Their faces all rendered up with sweats in their looks. But when they when they arrived.... "Oh, creepers...." Christian muttered as he felt even more intimidated as he and Yasmin saw an army of elemental invaders right in front of their very own eyes! They are rampaging! People are escaping to a safe place but no other place is safe rather than hiding somewhere they could ever be found. As much for their own sake. Rushing through the city with Allan saw them from above running and saving the city's people while using his sniper scope but at the same time, he quickly turns his attention on their foes on the other side. There were like hundreds....No -There were THOUSANDS with some of the elements carrying their own power as the people and trying to get away from them. From below, Christian and Yasmin halted with people right behind them escaping and so on. They never thought they faced that many, and not for a second part that it'll bring too much time for this to end! "Give me a break...There are thousands of them! This is not going to be easy." Christian growled in annoyance, much like his anger was going to bring them back to the abyss. Suddenly the mark from his hand glows, feeling the presence and the power overwhelming inside him. Upon seeing it, Christian immediately noticed it, realizing that the power within the mark is growing stronger as it flows to his body, even within his deepest soul! His eyes were not widened but surprised at it glows even brighter. "This mark....it's getting stronger....I can feel the elemental power inside me..." Yasmin never felt that as well. But for a girl like her, she still have what it takes. Her face felt a little scared but still, determined that they will end this once and for all. "No wonder that mark say is it all, Chris. But we have to work together as we let our powers do the work. Come on, this should be fun!" Christian laughed as he still faced their foes. "I know and let's go....I'm sure that we will bring them a huge mark of defeat!" Christian quickly pulls out his sword from its sheath at the back as he wields onto it. The energy from the mark automatically channels the sword as it glows with several arcane runes glowing from the blade, bottom to top. It felt like the sword was connected from him inside, even though when grasped, it was still overwhelmed with pure elements, but it can never tremble, nor broken down to pieces.... Yasmin grabbed the sacred book from her satchel and quickly opened with her right hand casting the energy onto it. The book also had arcane writings, but she can understand to it, for long that she studied before the battles and wars began. With her right hand glowing as she is ready. (Battle soundtrack triggered: Benkei's Theme- The Rule of Benkeism....This song is very good! I heard it from the soundtracks of Warriors Orochi 3 in Youtube. I love it best when this extended and I chose this one of course! ^_^) The battle rages on once again, as the chaos is getting rampant. Beasts were scattering all over the place, not wondering aimlessly as they continue to invade the city once again. The two young heroes stand their ground as they kept watching their foes ceaselessly. The battle intensifies once again with even more force from the army of beasts and whatsoever, bringing significant yet bearable damage. As the two kept watching, they muster up their special abilities, bringing whatever possible could tear the battle down. Christian grasped with his sword while the mark at the back of his left hand glows brightly, Yasmin gathering the energy within the book she holds, and Allan in the shadows arming his weapons as he awaits patiently. No one else ever thought The Sharpshooter himself would never be noticed except with the attention of The Elementium and The Astral Mage. Their faces were serious yet determined. They hoped they can end the battle, bringing, justice, prosperity, and hope to their foe-infested city. As their foes got even closer, the two ground forces, already in their battle stances, already armed with everything they need, charged to the beasts as Christian screams with his loud battle cry. "Rrrrraaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhh!!!" Never in their foes' eyes that the two young heroes they face were very courageous and brave. Christian and Yasmin didn't hesitate, because they always keep on fighting for eternal peace and justice. They continued to charged forward for their own good and Christian started with a... Slash! With Yasmin brings a huge infliction of... S''wwooosshhh!'' Eliminating foes one at a time, the two kept on fighting as they were fearless yet determined and courageous. Of among those days as they stood tall, they never forget why they swore with the oath they remembered. The battle continues and never leaving unchecked, and one by one, taking their opponents out of their misery, they quickly take part as they face more and more. They also can take care of themselves since they've been in some battles and few wars. No matter what number, they will conquer it all. "Come on, you creepers! Is that all that you have?" Christian shouted as he taunted at them, much of their annoyance as they want to take him out but in realization, they can't. The Elementium swings his sword, piercing their defenses! Clearing his way through! And even his left hand as he control the elements widely rather easily The rampage continues on and on again. While going through within enemy waves, they thought it's time to use their powers with their choices that have been given to them. The Slyvan Exacalibur glows brightly with every attack the wielder landed to them. As the powers grows inside them, it was then he had a choice to choose one of the elements he used the most. The Element's Mark continues to glow brighter from the back of The Elementium's left hand. Wind... As he channels and releases the energy inside him, his left hand glows with a light-green aura pulsing through his veins, the Wind Element which he finally chooses, now in the hands of the wielder himself! He even felt the element flowing inside him, even to his soul! And apparently, he quickly grasps his sword and begin enchanting the blade by sliding or smoothing with his hand upwards to the top of the blade! Now, his blade is now enchanted with the chosen element. Bringing such incredible attribute that cause the wielder gathering more power. He then faces his foes and... Slash, slash, slash, slash, slash....! With such attacks, he quickly takes his enemies in a matter of seconds, no matter how swift his attack speed or running speed, he glides through the battlefield with ease and bare control! "Come on! En garde!" as he taunted as he swing his sword. As for the Astral Mage herself, she keeps her vulnerable but sometimes. As her foes quickly surrounded her with every attack she landed, she keeps on relying on herself while focusing at the battle. Not to mention, when in battle, she moves fast yet graceful as her thin-clothed coat and her skirt sways wildly when keeping control on the battlefield. With the book already armed with full of powerful and magical spells, she quickly opened and she read the arcane words that she can understand. Her enemies didn't know what's she's doing but they have no other choice but to charge towards her but. Too late.... Her right hand glows brightly as the book keeps opened. She casts the floor within wide area, to be considered...casting zone. The beasts didn't know this as they entered the casting zone and the halted. Yasmin finally says her words with the casting zone glows before underneath them. With all of her intelligence and pure domination of the spells, she casts as she says her words with her hand raising above. "Eunoro...Elemantica!!!" The casting zone finally broke free as forces of elemental powers released underneath her foes! Elemental attacks went rampaging to them as they were beaten one attack after another! Yasmin just standing there, watching her enemies gone as they disappear and went to the afterlife... Meanwhile as for The Sharpshooter himself, pulling the trigger within the shadows of the buildings. For him, high building were his aid, even if he alone, watching his target within the scope of his sniper. Allan reloaded his magazine of bullets as he armed and there, finally all set. He carefully sees his targets while his allies kept on fighting. After all, he can't all the glory he can get. He supports them with one of them unexpectedly attack from his sister's back and... Bang! His target finally beaten down...unexpectedly. ''As he keeps pulling the trigger, he finally shoots them one by one in the shadows. Nothing more than just a sniper who is lurking in the mere darkness. With the three heroes continue on clashing by, they thought that they would never end this war. Not until they unleashed their full potential against the rampaging beasts. Christian immediately changed his element as he chooses the Thunder element and sparks on his left begin to appear and the blade was imbued with sparks all over it. Now with his power at the fullest he had to earn this far, he closed his eyes while concentrating. At the blade now at full power, he finally defeats them with his thunder element signature move as he raised his sword upwards. "My Thunder Element Ancestral Technique....Thunder Aftershock!" As he raises his sword to combined with thunder element, he slams the sword to the ground, making the ground go static! Not only that, thick lightning rays strike down to the beasts from the skies above, striking each and everyone of the Elementium's foes as one by one went to the abyss! The other gave their all as well. They immediately push forward as their foes began to fall back, never to come back but they will when the time for another has come again. (End of the battletrack...I know, I know) Some time later....They won the battle...The three of them watched the city while they grasped their weapons. They keep on fighting, it's because the reason why is they wanted peace as well. Now, while they glanced Scarlet City.....They sighed in relief. "Another war has gone and yet, greatly attains peace to the city once again." Christian said as he draw his sword back to its sheath. He sighed as he longer grasped the sword now. "I know, Yan-yan....It's been times since we swore to defend the city." Allan said while still holding his rifle. "Let's go home, now, boys...We're really tired after this one." Yasmin said, getting a nod of approval from them. As they walk by, they left the city and went to their home with well-earned rest they deserved... _____________________________________________________________________________________ "Ugh...what a day.."as Christian groaned and at the same time, he sat down on the sofa after he puts the sheath of his sword nearby the corner of the front door. Bare sweats had came all over him, even to his body as if the battle was like a training session and whatsoever. He felt a bit muscular, since he gained some muscle after his long training with his sword and practicing the elements. Yasmin just sighed in relief, soon felt comfortable as she sat down and rest. Allan just went to the kitchen and drank water with full glass after a rampaging war. "Talk about the war earlier. We almost got them, easily, huh, Yan-yan?" Yasmin asked, recalling the part when the beast started to retreat. She still remembered that in her head, and not for a second time that she would flinched. "Yeah...Hardly..." as Christian slightly muttered. Even though times for him can be get....obvious. Sometimes, that he was like this but although not all the time. This expression is a bit unpredictable. "Tell me about it..." Allan said as he came back, holding a glass of water in his left hand. "...Lucky for me that it took few shots to take care with." And after that, he drank the water until the glass was empty. Silence brought to them....but immediately Christian still wondered on his elemental powers. He looked down as he observe the mark...an inverted star within a magic circle with different arcane runes written all over it. Upon observing it, it still wondered as he still learning. The long silence turned down as the Elementium spoke up. "You know that there's more than just numbers. More importantly, I still haven't learn about my powers yet...." as he muttered in bare anxiousness... "Well, as a matter of fact, you still have a lot to learn, Christian. Not that when you discovered it few months ago," Allan said with a bit of a frown. He then join with the others in the living room....with a slight rare serious look on his face. "Actually. It's been a few weeks. Not months, Allan." Christian said as he corrected about his past. He felt nostalgic at the same time. Wondering with his own purpose, he doubted to what anything comes to him. "Oh...yeah...Anyway, I know that there's a way but I think you will find out by sooner or later." as Yasmin patted Christian's left shoulder. The last thing she knew about him was nothing more than just bare unconsciousness since that time...when they found out him as an elementalist. "Hmm...I don't even know where are we gonna start. For some reason, I'm feeling....a bit overwhelmed." Christian muttered once again before he gave his two best friends a frown in his face. Perhaps, a pinch of doubt came over him if so. "Hey, don't look at that yourself. Besides, look around you, and there are ways that we should find it...somehow when we all wanted to know." Allan said as he reassured, making Christian sigh with relief. "Yeah, Thanks. But for now, I don't know if we could ever find it. It's not easy as we agree with that. Besides, I doubt what anything would come to me or probably all of us. I guess we have to realize this soon enough right before we knew it." as The Elementium smiled on his two close friends....''relatives, maybe. "Well. Guess we have to make plans for this. Now if you'll excuse me, I rather go alone in city." Allan said as gathered and loaded his weapons before he left them just to let them watch him leave. The other two didn't say a word, not even a complaint to get him as he was. Silence stood upon Christian and Yasmin as they glanced upon their faces....rather easily confused. "Is he always like this...?" Christian asked with a bit of a frown...once again. "Pretty much everyday, I suppose." Yasmin replied, staring at the front door. Christian let out a sigh before he went to his room but when he paused his footing on the staircase, he turned his face to Yasmin. "Just do tell me when something wrong is going on. We told ourselves that evil never rests." Yasmin nodded in approval. "Sure. Now go take some rest. My older brother would be contacting by later when this happens...again." Christian chuckled lightly, much from their experiences that it felt like....dejá vu. "Yeah, it is always." and soon went upstairs to his room, leaving Yasmin in the living room as she opened her satchel and started to open "The Astral's Journal" and soon started to read while she keeps herself busy...until a response from her older brother. All alone in his room, Christian closed the door and locked tight. He then removed his shoes before he falls himself on his bed. Now, he's completely tired from the battle earlier at the city. Pondering to wonder about his life and his own future, he never thought to himself about the incident on how he get elemental powers on his own. That past memory made him shiver, unnaturally caused to solve it to where it all happened. In fact, he never flinched while laying on his bed. He felt like something else was brought up unexpectedly from his mind, not knowing why any consequences would approach him and make himself in danger. Although, not just because, all of about seem to be unconscious, and probably, it never will be irrecoverable. And yet, why I do keep on doing things that are really....sympathetic. He thought to himself, but things could've been gone wrong if he went the wrong way, not from the guidance from his family. Losing his parents was hard, but he had no other choice. Things for him may start complicated... Meanwhile, three hard knocks were at his door and apparently, he noticed to what it is expected for him. Christian sighed as he got up, he was still on his socks, since then he removed his shoes. He opened and...it was Yasmin again, with a situational expression on her face. Unable to express words, He then give himself a frown of why her face is like this. "Err...what's with the doubted face, Yasmin. Don't tell me you cast as a spell from that book, and you broke one of our things in this house by accident." "What? No, no. It's not like that..." as Yasmin shook her head, trying to make her words clear. "It's a call from Allan. He needs us from the city, now. It's really urgent." "Wha?! Again..?!" Christian barely exclaimed in front of her, and then sighed in distress. Without saying a word, the two gathered their weapons and rushed outside to the city, hoping what challenge would stand against them. Just above from the city buildings, Allan himself was always in the lookout for any dangers. For many times he had done with his own special activities like these, he could've been more than a valuable member. As for now, scanning throughout the city with his scope from his sniper, he already knew....that his targets are starting to invade the city once again. He felt a little annoying but then again, he thought that this would be fun. Shortly, the two of his close relatives coming by within lower grounds and in the streets, were charging right in front of their enemies with their weapons all ready and prepared for yet another has come once again. The closer they are, the impact will be a huge infliction upon each sides. (A prebattle music I just finally selected. It came from my favorite game, Brave Frontier! This sound track does make this versatile, and probably interesting. The title is...Brave Frontier - Demon Slayers. If only there is an extended version of this...oh well.) Meanwhile as for the ground units below after they eliminate the evil forces one by one....and they finally cleared them all...but... they felt even more terrified to what they have seen in front of them....A huge vortex from the sky itself, growing with more power and as it sucks even more faster. The sky itself was like....purple grey, and the color is even worse either! "What in the world is that...?" as the Astral Mage looked at the sky, realizing that this was more than just a war. Upon realizing with the vortex still at the atmosphere, darkness started to shroud all over the city, enveloping the entire city. Everywhere was all covered by like a blanket, unable to purge all over the place. As for now, The Element's Mark begins to glow once again, and apparently it caught the attention from the wielder himself. Unable to resist, he simply looks at his left hand, unbeknownst from the warning glow. "Again, the mark is telling me something...I hope this would get more interesting..." "Well, as a matter of fact, you should have known better from it than just a warning glow." as Yasmin provoked, it was getting intense yet the pressure keeps going up and on and on until it reached the maximum point of where it would be more intimidating. "Hopefully, The Element's Mark will be useful to counter it. The vortex has bare minimum of a special power according from its appearance and power....Now let's go...En garde!" as The Elementium grasped tightly his sword, which the runes of the blade caused to glow even brighter...which is the same from the mark. As they continue charging on their to the vortex....A crimson thunderbolt flashed down before the two and what is face not an ordinary enemy they would ever regret with this war. Before the two young saviors of the city was one of the most powerful villians ever known in the history of Scarlet City, one had devastating crimson electric powers, pulsing deep from the very veins itself. One who wields shocking dual whips.....One who is known no living hero or heroine can kill... "Gr...who are you...?" as Christian growled and bared its teeth as he grasped his sword tighter. Much of the villainous appearance who stood in front of them, he just simply chuckled. "Hehehe...why? Does it annoy you...?" Christian apparently got himself loosed on his nerves as he raises his blade and charged towards. "No! And out of my way!" "Yan-yan, No!" as Yasmin tried to stop him but... Too late... As he come close of the man in crimson armor, he swings his blade...but...immediately dodged in just a blink of an eye. The crimson armored villiain immediately counters back, that caused The Elementium stumbled down and fell flat on the ground...Christian was barely bleeding at the left part of his forehead...and the swelling wasn't too bad. The Astral Mage came by and helped him to up...As for the crimson villain, he just chuckle once again. "Fools, you think you have a chance against me...You should have known better for what happens next." "Nggg...This guy's too strong. I doubt any chance would come to him." as Christian got him back on his feet, barely injured but still. He growled silently as he points his sword right in front of him. "W...who are you...?" "You don't know me yet...such a shame. You would know...but not now. Don't worry...Once everything comes through, the city will be turned into ashes." And he soon left off, leaving the two in confusion...but they knew what they had say. "I don't know what he's saying, but I should've known better than this..." "But let's put aside to that. The vortex is getting stronger!" Allan exclaimed through communication as he observe at the sky, still shrouding with darkness. "Alright. Now all we have to do is give the Light Element a try!" Work In Progress... Category:Anthro Category:Anthro-Superhero AU Category:Fanon Category:Stories by Xavierthespecialvet Category:Fanon Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Elementals Category:Elements Category:Fursona Category:Fursona's Story Category:Episodes Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Characters Category:Episode Category:Enemies Category:Elemental Boy Category:Astral Mage Category:Sharpshooter Category:Element's Mark Category:Xovers